Leaving California
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: "Me voy. Yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto, Will. Lo siento". Las palabras de Nico resuenan en su cabeza mientras corre a todo lo que da a través de la estación. Porque él no va a rendirse tan fácilmente. Porque Will no piensa permitir que Nico abandone California y lo abandone a él. Slash.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan. La canción Leaving California, mencionada al principio y final de este fic, es propiedad de Maroon 5.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Advertencias**: Posibles spoilers de BoO. Slash (relación hombre-hombre). Si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

**Leaving California**

"_And now you say you're leaving California, pack your things and go. But if you run away, I won't be alright"_ Leaving California — Maroon 5.

(Ahora dices que dejas California, que quieres empacar tus cosas e irte. Pero si te vas, no voy a estar bien)

Will abrió la puerta del departamento suprimiendo un bostezo. Odiaba cuando el hospital lo ponía en las guardias nocturnas, no solo porque le quitaba sus preciadas horas de sueño, sino también porque apenas podía ver a Nico, ya que su novio trabajaba en su firma de abogados durante el día.

Se despojó de su bata de médico y de su maletín, que fueron a parar descuidadamente sobre una silla junto a la puerta, pensando que al menos ese día era domingo, lo que significaba que podría pasar todo el día en la cama viendo películas cursis con Nico.

Pero sus planes se fueron a la basura cuando se chocó con la maleta negra en el medio de la sala y con un Nico di Angelo vestido de viaje, garabateando una nota que sospechaba que no le gustaría para nada.

—Llegaste más temprano —dijo Nico, ligeramente sorprendido, a modo de saludo.

—Sí —respondió Will, acercándose a él sin dejar de notar el tono rojizo en sus ojos oscuros, que claramente indicaba que el menor había estado llorando—. Nico, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con cautela el hijo de Apolo, sin entender qué significaba todo eso.

El hijo de Hades guardó la nota en su bolsillo, antes de pararse y sostener la maleta en su mano izquierda mientras se alborotaba el cabello con la otra.

—Me voy —contestó finalmente Nico, evitando la mirada de su novio—. Yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto, Will. Lo siento.

El hijo de Apolo lo miró con incomprensión durante unos segundos, incapaz de creer que había escuchado lo que había escuchado. Pero Nico estaba allí, listo para partir, para dejarlo solo sin ninguna explicación.

—¿Por qué? —tartamudeó Will, sin saber qué otra cosa preguntar. Definitivamente las palabras de Nico lo habían dejado en shock.

—Yo… Yo no creo estar listo para esto, Will. No aún —el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Nico y Will quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no haberlo percibido antes—. Mi tren sale en una hora. Tengo que… tengo que irme —el hijo de Hades salió apresuradamente, sin que el nudo en su garganta lo dejara decir nada más.

Will se sentó en el sillón, tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Él y Nico habían sido amigos desde los catorce del hijo de Hades y los dieciséis del hijo de Apolo; novios desde el dieciochoavo cumpleaños de Nico. Y cuando ambos se habían graduado de la universidad, unos meses atrás, Will se había sentido listo para dar el siguiente paso. Habían alquilado un pequeño piso en el centro de Los Ángeles, lo suficientemente cerca del Hospital General, donde Will había empezado a trabajar desde sus prácticas, y del buffet de abogados que Nico y Piper habían abierto para desarrollar sus carreras como abogados. Will había creído que todo estaba bien, que eran felices. No había visto las señales y ahora… Ahora Nico se iría de California y de su vida, si Will se lo permitía.

El hijo de Apolo se paró de un salto, tomó sus llaves y algo de dinero y salió corriendo del departamento, casi tropezándose al bajar las escaleras a la carrera.

Nico ya debía estar camino a la estación, pero Will no dejaría que subiera a ese tren, ni aunque tuviera que utilizar su silbido ultrasónico para inmovilizarlo y obligarlo a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Porque como se llamaba William Solace que no lo dejaría marcharse tan fácilmente, ni aunque los dioses mismos se interpusieran en su camino.

* * *

—_Pasajeros con destino Los Ángeles-San Francisco, por favor abordar por plataforma 3. Pasajeros con destino Los Ángeles-San Francisco, por favor abordar por plataforma 3 _—Nico tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado por la voz femenina que salía de los parlantes de la estación. Trató de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, ya que sabía que nunca se subiría a ese tren si lo hacía.

Piper había estado a punto de golpearlo cuando le comentó su decisión la noche anterior. Will y él habían luchado tanto para estar juntos, que la hija de Afrodita no podía entender cómo podía estar dándose por vencida tan fácilmente. Pero la verdad era que Nico estaba asustado. Asustado de que las sonrisas de Will no fueran verdaderas, que sus besos solo fueran puro compromiso. Asustado de que un día el hijo de Apolo se levantara y se diera cuenta de quién dormía a su lado y lo odiara. Nico sabía que no podría resistir el rechazo de Will el día que eso pasara, así que había decidido irse, poner la máxima distancia posible entre ambos, incluso si eso lo estuviera matando por dentro. Pero estaba convencido que era lo mejor, al menos lo mejor para el hijo de Apolo. Alguien que _brillaba _tanto como Will lo hacía, no podía estar con un agujero negro como él, que amenazaba con extinguir toda la luz a su alrededor.

—_Pasajeros con destino…_

—¡Di Angelo! —una voz resonó en la estación, una voz entre enojada y agotada por el esfuerzo de correr que Nico conocía muy bien.

Will atravesaba la plataforma a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, empujando gente en el camino, tratando de alcanzar a Nico antes de que subiera al maldito tren. Mientras tanto, el hijo de Hades, verdaderamente sorprendido de ver al otro muchacho allí, solo atinó a quedarse parado y esperarlo llegar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —espetó Di Angelo en cuanto tuvo a Solace a su lado.

—¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo? —replicó Will, mirándolo ceñudo—. ¿Realmente piensas que un simple "lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto" es suficiente explicación para dejarme solo en ese departamento sin saber qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Porque si realmente creíste que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, es porque no me conoces Nico di Angelo. Así que dime, dime la verdadera razón por la que estás haciendo esto y tal vez considere la idea de dejarte tomar ese tren.

Nico estaba tan sorprendido por el inesperado discurso de Will, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que decir la verdad:

—Te dejo antes de que tú me dejes.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —balbuceó Will, sin comprender de dónde sacaba el muchacho Di Angelo tan absurdas ideas.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Nico con voz de llevar la razón—. Digo, ¿cómo alguien como tú puede…?

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió la pregunta del hijo de Hades. Will no estaba seguro de si debía seguir riendo por la absurda pregunta o si debía golpear a su novio (porque no permitiría que dejara de ser su novio) por siquiera pensar semejante tontería.

—Nico —dijo Will, calmándose de su ataque de risa y tomando las manos del otro con dulzura—. Creí que habíamos superado esta etapa hace años, cariño.

Nico lo miró avergonzado, sonrojándose ligeramente al recordarla primera y única vez que habían tenido esa conversación, luego de que Will lo besara frente a todo el campamento y el hijo de Hades no pudiera creer que el hijo de Apolo quisiera estar con él.

—Nico —repitió su nombre otra vez, trasladando una de sus manos a su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarlo—. Sin importar lo que pienses, no voy a dejarte ir, porque te amo. Te amo, Nico di Angelo, aunque a veces seas tan tonto como para pensar lo contrario. Te amo y te amaré, aunque el cielo se nos caiga encima y los monstruos amenacen con mandarnos al otro barrio. Te amo y te amaré incluso cuando tú dejes de amarme.

Nico lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, un segundo antes de chocar sus labios contra los suyos. Will apretó su agarre contra la cintura de Nico, por si este decidía cambiar de opinión a último minuto.

Minutos después, el hijo de Hades se separó ligeramente de él, un poco para tomar aire y otro poco para decir:

—Yo también te amo, Will.

La sonrisa de Will ante esas palabras solo podía compararse con el brillo del mismísimo sol. El hijo de Apolo volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso, antes de responder:

—Entonces volvamos a casa, cariño.

"_Even if the sun crashes into us, I won't let go, I won't let go. __And I can be your light, s__tay with me tonight, I won't let go, I won't let go"_

(Incluso si el sol se nos cayera encima, no voy a dejarte ir, no voy a permitirlo. Puedo ser tu luz, quédate conmigo esta noche, porque no voy a dejarte ir, no lo voy a permitir)

* * *

_Estaba escuchando esta canción, que adoro, mientras escribía otro fic y de la nada la relacioné con el Solangelo, mi OTP del fandom (y posiblemente de todos los fandoms). _

Leaving California_ tiene este tinte entre melancólico y esperanzador que quise darle a mi fic, ya que noté que escasea bastante el drama en esta pareja. Algunas amigas decían que Nico ya tenía bastante drama en su vida, pero justamente por eso creo que en algún momento él llegaría a dudar de la relación. Por suerte Will es demasiado convincente y determinado como para dejarlo ir, ¿no creen? ;)_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
